James Potter and his Friends
by bookaholic24
Summary: Ever wonder what adventure the eldest Potter gets up to? Well i did so i wrote a story! Please Read and Review! Book pairings for adults, James/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Hey so i revised it oh yeah! :) thanks for the reviews and the suggestion Jokegirl. Ok I got to give props to my awesome Beta Clumsynconverse, you're awesome...wait i said that already, well third times the charm, your awesome beta!:) Ok i'm done let's get this story going. I repeat no flames please i have feelings too you know.

Disclaimer: If i had as much money as J.K Rowling i would buy a trampoline...but sadly i'm not and i will never have one.:(

Platform 9 and 3/4

"If your not careful, the squid will get you," James, a new third year, said to his sister.

"Yeah, last year we lost one kid who put his hand in the water when we were on the boats." Albus added, both brothers were doing what brothers did best, scaring their sister senseless

"Really?" Lily asked, looking horrified. She turned to her parents with big eyes, "I changed my mind I don't want to go." the eleven year old said.

"Honey, don't listen to them, they're both lying, the giant squid is actually very nice." Ginny Potter soothingly reassured her daughter.

"Yeah, but the sorting hat whispers foul words in your ears." James said trying to keep the game up. At the same moment his ear was twisted painfully. "Ow!Ow!Ow," he yelped, trying to wiggle out of the grip on his ear.

"Hey Ellie." Albus said serenely ,watching his brother get his ears boxed by a petite girl with brown hair and sea green eyes that matched the streak at the front of her hair on the left side. Her hair surrounded her face in feathered ,choppy layers that ended at her shoulders. She was already wearing her Gryffindor robes that matched her jet black nails. The girl's name was Ariella Ward, Ellie or, like his brother called her, Ari. She was a ward of the state, found on a muggle couple's doorstep and sent to an orphanage as a baby. She spent a week in Christmas break with the Potters last year, along with Jame's other friend Ray Jordan,rather than going back to the orphanage first thing. During this time Albus had developed a little crush.

"Hey Albus," she said beaming at the youngest Potter son, who blushed. Ellie turned to Lily then, with a knowing smirk and asked "Was he bothering you?"

Lily giggled and replied, "A little," making James groan as he knew what was coming. Unlike most people, who were either in awe of his father or liked him because he was popular at school because he was one of the best Chasers on the Quidditch team, Ellie wasn't afraid to take him down a notch if he deserved it. _That's why Mum likes her so much_, James thought, internally rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice," Ellie mock pouted looking at one of her best friends and giving his ear one last twist before letting go. "Apologize." she said glaring at him as he rubbed his ear.

"Do I have to?" he mock whined, Ellie gave him a mock scowl as he sighed loudly.

"No one likes a whiner, son." Harry Potter said observing the proceedings with his wife, both were thoroughly amused, as they always were by James and his friends.

James looked down, Ellie whapped him over the head, "Ow, no need for that," he sighed "Sorry Lils, can you ever forgive me?" James said getting on his knees and mock begged with big eyes, not caring about his ego because, for just a moment, he was concentrating on making his little sister laugh.

Lily giggled but then seemed to think about it, "Ok, but is all the stuff you said really true?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Oh no, sweet heart your brothers were just being brothers, trying to scare you. If you have any serious questions about Hogwarts go ask …anyone except them." Ellie said giving James a hand up, "I kinda liked you better down there." she commented looking him in the eyes, which was becoming an accomplishment, since he grew an extra three inches over the summer. As usual, he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to Hugo." Lily said smiling, she gave her Mom and Dad goodbye hugs and sent Ellie a smile of amusement as she walked towards her, other first year, cousin and his family.

"Nice to see you again Ellie." Ginny said, "Are you trying out for the Quidditch team this year, Lord knows they need more girls." she said, her eyes had a slight twinkle to them now.

"I think I am, but I'll need some practice. I haven't been on a broom all summer." Ellie responded grinning, James rolled his eyes as the men backed out of the conversation. When Ellie came to visit, she and Ginny had bonded over Quidditch. While Ginny was helping Ellie with Rizzie and Joey, Joey had been getting depressed which wasn't good for kids in any orphanage, Ellie's surrogate little brother and sister the two talked Quidditch with her for hours. Even though she grew up in the muggle world, she loved Quidditch just as much as the next wizard and was a natural at it to top it all off.

"Rose! Bye Mum, Dad." Albus said, interrupting the two women's conversation, happily running to his cousin, who was both in second year and Ravenclaw house with him. As the two pairs of younger kids talked, the Weasleys came over.

"Hey Hermione, Ron." Harry said, shaking Ron's hand and hugging Hermione. Ginny hugged them both. "You remember James and Ariella." Harry said gesturing to the two new third years standing beside each other.

"Yes, where's your other Musketeer?" Hermione asked, not surprisingly, referencing a book.

"Hi, what's a musketeer?" Ariella asked confused.

"I think it's a bad thing." Ron said looking as confused as the children.

His wife face palmed and muttered "Why do I even try?", at which James shrugged and Harry chuckled.

"Oh I'm supposed to meet Roxie so we can find a seat with Lesley." Ellie said, mentioning her two best girl friends, Roxanne Weasley and Lesley Scamander.

"Yeah we need to find Ray too." James spoke up also. "Bye Mum bye Dad, I'll write you." he said shaking his dad's hand and giving his mom a hug.

"Send their parents over here, will you? I haven't seen Lee in ages and Angelina and Luna owe me a butter beer." Ron yelled after the pair's retreating backs, James waved in acknowledgment. "Ginny, wasn't that the girl who beat Harry to the snitch at our Christmas game?" Ron said smirking at his long time best friend.

Harry scowled in response as Ginny and Hermione laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Okay, time for proper hellos." Ellie announced as they searched for their three missing friends, they had seen a flash of blonde hair but nothing else. All of a sudden James felt two arms wrap around him from the side, he looked down to see Ellie giving him a hug. He blushed as he saw a group of mothers smile at them.

"You did that on purpose." he whispered to her.

"Maybe,or maybe I just wanted to hug one of my best friends." she said innocently then, "Lesley, Roxie!" She shouted running over to a group of people. Right then James saw Ray walking toward him, his trunk already put away.

"Hey mate." Ray said, he and James greeted each other by pounding fists, very manly like. "My parents went over to your parents' little reunion." he said, grinning.

"Ugh. I just hope they don't make a scene." James groaned, all those famous people in one area was not a good idea.

"Knowing them they won't, others will." Ray said understandingly, his dad after all was Lee Jordan the famous radio host and the first Gryffindor to marry a Slytherin, and still be together. "Let's go talk to the girls," he suggested at which James nodded and they walked over to the group.

"Hey Uncle George, Aunt Angie, Freddy." James greeted, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander."

"How's it going James?" George said grinning at his nephew, at his nephew's "good" he turned to Ray. "Where's your Dad? I need to go see if he remembers us little people that he used to be friends with." he said grinning impishly.

"Yeah I wonder if he still remembers his first crush?" Angelina said smirking as her daughter looked embarrassed and her son just shook his head and walked off to his group of friends.

Ray rolled his eyes, grinning. "Probably, I don't think his head has gotten too swollen. Do you have any new prototypes that I could test out?" he asked excitedly.

"Not with me, I'll send them to you by owl." George said.

"Cool, they're all over there having a reunion." Ray said gesturing towards the group of older people.

"Ah, you are your father's son." Luna said serenely as she and Rolf Scamander hugged their daughter and two sons before they followed George and Angelina to their old group of friends.

"Now that we're all together, you want to find a seat?" Roxanne asked the group of friends.

"That would be wonderful." Lesley said happily, "but my brothers, Lorcan and Lysander, need a compartment too."

"Yeah you guys might cramp our style." said the twin on the right as the twin on the left nodded.

Ray's eyes widened, "Which one's which? I can't tell! Ow! Brain cramp." he said fake wincing to the others amusement.

"We'll find you a nice compartment near the back." James said smirking.

"But that's the one that has all the animals, it stin-" Ray started looking confused before James nudged him sharply. "Ow! Why do I have such violent friends." he muttered.

"We'll find our own, we're going to play exploding snap anyways." Lysander shrugged, "Bye Sis." he said as he and his brother walked toward the train.

"Bye boys, don't let the snargaluffs near your ears." she yelled after them attracting attention to the group.

"Lets go find a compartment." James muttered . People recognized him and were starting to whisper, usually he would like the attention but today he was too eager to get to Hogwarts and his third year to care.

What do you think? Press the little review button on the bottom they make me smile. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok don't get mad, but this was kinda a filler chapter the good stuff will come soon, there will be action and adventure. :) Oh and i'm going to warn you this isn't just a one year thing this will span until they graduate but as i said action and adventure will be there too. Props to my beta Clumsynconverse. Ok done babbling let's go. No flames hope you like it.

Disclaimer: gnilwoR ton m'I :)

A few hours later

"Almost there." Lesley declared, looking out the window with her eerie gray eyes.

"Amazing," Ellie grunted, she had been asleep a moment ago, and was again by the looks of it. She was propped against the other window with her eyes shut, the same way she had been when Roxanne had found her in their first year. She found her before, of course, Ellie had accidentally hexed an older Slytherin who was being a jerk and had to make a run for it, but that was a story for another day.

"I can't wait to see the sorting, not a lot of Gryffindor last year though." Ray commented, ignoring his friends sarcastic comment.

"I guess it was a smart person year." Roxanne said, flipping through a witching magazine while sitting next to Ellie.

James shifted slightly next to Ray, "At least Al didn't get too much attention from that, his face probably would have stuck that shade of red."

"Did you know that if you crush up dancing poppies their juice can get rid of blush?" Lesley spoke up.

"Cool, maybe your Uncle could use that for his double P's, make it more realistic." Ray said to James, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, I think he said something about a swine flu one that he's working on." James responded.

"Sweet!" Ray exclaimed.

The train slowed and came to a halt. "Guess we're here." Roxanne said, she turned to her sleeping friend, taking her wand out she muttered a spell next to her ear. A loud screeching went off making everyone cover their ears in pain, Ellie yelped standing up. The sound ended, "Please realize I have to do that almost every morning." she said as the boys winced in pain.

"Hey when you live with a ton of boys and girls you learn to sleep through anything." Ellie said smoothly.

"Oh whatever, let's just get to the school, I'm starving." James said, everyone else nodded in agreement. They started to head out into the massive herd of teenagers.

***

Hogwarts, Great Hall, Sorting time

Gryffindor cheered loudly as Lily walked to the table, her blush almost matching her red hair. The sorting had gone well that year, a good amount of kids had been sorted into Gryffindor. Lesley had been ecstatic when both her brothers were, surprisingly, sorted into Ravenclaw, like her. The headmistress gave a speech about the school then food appeared in front of them and everyone dug in.

"For once, I'm proud to call you my sister." James teased his little sister, he ruffled his hair making it more shaggy looking. "Really, I am proud of you." he said earnestly to his little sister.

"Thanks." she said back beaming at him then turning back to her group of new friends as did James with his own.

"Mmmm sho much beffer then muffle food." Ellie said through a mouth full of asparagus, which she quickly gulped down. "Those horses are so skinny they make me hungry." she said in a normal voice.

Ray shivered, "Those things creep me out, which is really hard to do, might I add." he said munching on his third roll.

James rolled his eyes and kept eating. Last year Ellie and Ray had the exact same conversation after seeing the carriages, out of the group of friends only the two and Lesley could see the "horses". James and Roxanne couldn't see anything and had both thought the carriages had a spell on them, but then their friends had talked about them and the creepiness. When James had asked what they looked like Ellie had given him a sketch the next day of a skeletal horse which he had shared with Roxanne and was still buried somewhere in his trunk.

"Not really, I think their wicked, like zombie horses." Ellie said grinning at her jokester friend who shivered.

"Yeah well everyone knows your cynical about things." Roxanne spoke up, obviously irritated at not really being able to understand the conversation. Ellie shrugged in response and scooped up another serving of mashed potatoes.

"Maybe we'll learn about them in magical creatures this year." James spoke up.

Ray rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fun."

"I can't wait to get our schedules, muggle studies sounded interesting." Roxanne said excitedly, somehow she had inherited her grandfather's fascination with muggles. She had even helped him repair some muggle contraptions he had, somehow, received. _Probably from Uncle Dudley_, James thought, smirking slightly, Uncle D was close to James' family and dad, Harry, and had even married a witch, much to his parents' horror, as James understood it.

"Pfft, muggle studies sounds as boring as history of magic. He's so boring he didn't even notice when I set a firework off in his class for entertainment." Ray said with a wistful sigh and a grin.

"Shut up, you just don't understand the complexity of muggle culture." Roxanne claimed angrily.

Ellie snorted derisively, when her angry friend looked at her she shook her head saying, "Sorry, it's just that muggles are, well, not complex." she finished lamely.

"Well that's your point of view, you grew up in their world, it would seem simple to you." Roxie sniffed. Ellie shrugged and pushed her plate away from herself, obviously full.

"Just saying, you won't be in any classes with us, except magical creatures." Ellie said mock pouting at her friend.

"Just the way I like it." Roxanne teased. "Anyways, Divination sounds stupid and fake to me." she continued with an eye roll as Ellie glared at her, she was a believer in divination and the group had always jumped at any chance to make fun of her for it.

"Yeah my dad said the teacher is crazy." James said grinning.

Ray slowly smiled, "Everyone knows the crazies are always the best." he said.

"Mmhmm. I think it's time to go." Ellie said, yawning and starting to get up, as did the rest of the hall except the first years. "Good luck, Lily." Ellie said, looking at the younger girl who gave her a smile as she looked away from her friends.

"Thanks, see you guys." She said waving to the group of third years, she gave a disgruntled cry as her brother ruffled her hair, grinning.

"Bye Lils." he said smiling as she glared back, it didn't help that her friends, who were mostly girls, giggled and blushed.

"Come on Lover boy." Ellie said tugging on his ear, he yelped and followed her as she followed Ray and Roxanne, who were ahead of them.

"Ow did you have to do that?" James asked as he rubbed his soar ear as she let go.

"Yep, can't let that ego get to big, your mum asked me to make sure." she said smoothly searching the crowd for their friends since they had disappeared. James sighed and follwed her as they walked towards the common room with the other Gryffindors. Once they finally got to the common rooms they all went to their new dorms and then straight to bed, completely tired from the day's activities.

Ok please review and tell me what you think...pretty please with chocolate frogs on top. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry this took so long. Do wizards work out? Or is that a muggle thing?

James walked into the tower room that was designated for Divination classes. "Finally, how do they expect us to find this place without any directions?" Ray complained behind him.

James just shrugged and smirked in the direction of his friend, who was plopping down on a pillow, panting slightly from their frantic ascent up the steep stairs. "You need to work out more, or at least stop eating so much." the green eyed boy commented with a smirk and ruffled his hair as he sat opposite his friend on the short table.

Ray glared but didn't comment. Instead he looked around the room with a wicked grin, "Hey do you see Jessica Abbot? I heard she's in this class."

James eyes widened in horror, "I swear if she is, I'm transferring out. I'll go study muggles with Rox instead." he said.

"Too late, I think she saw you." Ray snickered, as a red head came over to their table bearing a huge grin. James sighed, the girl was obsessed with going out with him. He might have considered it, because she was hot but she was annoying and knew nothing about Quidditch, which was a big turn off for James.

"Hi James, didn't know you were in this class." she said giving him an overly flirtatious smile.

"Just found out this morning." he said nonchalantly, trying to not look like a cornered rabbit.

"Well maybe you'd like to sit with me, I don't bite…much." she said, winking. _Wow, _James thought, _isn't she like thirteen? We shouldn't even be dating anyone yet!_

"Uh…" he trailed off, right then a bag landed on the third cushion with a thud.

"Excuse moi, that is mi siento." came a bell-tone voice.

"What?" the red head asked, confused. Ellie, who was of course the owner of the voice, turned to the other girl.

"I said 'That is my seat.', I forgot only muggle schools teach other languages." Ellie spoke casually with her back to the guys.

Jessica felt a little confused, (but decided to ignore the girl with dyed hair), "Just remember we always have a seat for you, James." she said winking and walking back to her group of friends.

"Wow." Ellie said, turning towards her friends.

"Thank you Ellie, you saved our friend from being devoured by Jessica, better known as THE THING." Ray said dramatically as Ellie giggled and James blushed.

"Who can blame her, I'm irresistible." James recovered quickly with a shake of his dark shaggy hair.

"Hello class," called a serene voice from the front, everyone turned to look at the teacher drowning in scarves and shawls. "My name is Professor Trelawney, and I will be teaching you how to understand the art of Divination." she said, her voice quivering slightly.

James watched as Ellie leaned forward excitedly,( unlike most of their classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts which a good chunk of the school loved), he glanced at Ray and they shared a look as Trelawney talked about what they would be studying that year. Eventually she stopped droning on and declared they would be working on tea leaves today.

"It is one of the simplest forms of prediction and good for beginners." she explained. "Now go brew a pot of tea. The tea pots are on the shelf along with cups, use page ten in your book for understanding symbols and please do not to break anything."

The three friends followed the instructions and brewed the tea. "So we let it rest for five minutes, then we drink and read." Ray read from the instructions, putting the book down. "So how was transfiguration?" he asked Ellie who scrunched her nose.

They spent the rest of their five extra minutes bemoaning the fact that there was be a ton of homework and that Ellie had some classes with Slytherins. "I pity you." James said, snickering along with Ray.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically, "I think it's been five minutes, drink up." They clinked cups and then quickly gulped down the horridly bitter tea.

"Bleck, that's worse than when Lily made us eat her mud pies when she was little." James spoke, his face scrunched with disgust.

"Let's just get this tea reading over with, shall we?" Ray asked, looking at his cup as if it had offended him.

"Ok, give yours to James, I'll take yours and you take mine." Ellie directed, taking Ray's cup and looking inside. The boys glanced at each other, shrugged their shoulders and did the same. After a moment of silence Ray spoke.

"Uh, it says here, that you'll lose your pants…I think." the shorter boy said, unsure of his prediction.

James eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why would I lose my pants?" he questioned, seriously interested.

"I have no idea." his friend said, "What's my future?" he asked leaning over to Ellie.

She sighed and passed him his cup, "Your going to fail something, no surprises there." she teased as she snatched James's cup from his friend. "Now let's see…." she muttered looking into the cup.

"That wasn't nice." Ray pouted.

"Yeah Elles, I think karma's going to get you soon too, your's says your going to have something bad happen to you. Maybe you'll finally realize this stuff is a load of dragon dung." James jibbed, as Ray chuckled. But there was no response. No snappy come back. Just silence. "Hey Ellie, you ok?" he asked reaching out, shaking her shoulder lightly. Her head snapped up looking straight at James, both boys jumped in shock.

"Merlin, Elles don't do that!" Ray said, annoyed. He would have continued, but James had covered his mouth. "What th-?" Ray asked.

"Shh listen." the taller boy spoke in a whisper. That's when Ray realized her lips were moving as she stared at James in a trance. What they heard was not good.

"…they will come for the family of chosen one, bring them anguish worse than death, they will rise and start a war of destruction and Chaos shall reign again!" she spoke the last part in a shout, everyone turned to their table to stare. Ellie slumped over slightly, she would have fallen the rest of the way to the floor,if a surprisingly strong arm hadn't stopped her.

"Thomas, please notify Madame Pomfrey that a student has fallen ill and will need rest in the infirmary." Professor Trelawney spoke quickly as she gently rested the younger girl on the ground. "Mr. Potter, please pass me a pillow." she ordered, for once her voice perfectly clear and strong.

James passed her the pillow he was sitting on, she gently lifted his friends head and put the plush pillow under it. "Is she going to be ok?" James asked looking down at his friend. Ellie moaned and her eyes seemed to move under the eyelids.

"Yeah, is she? We need her for Quidditch?" Ray tried to joke.

"She will once she gets some rest, everyone get back to your readings." the professor ordered, she turned to the two boys, "You two, are you done reading the leaves?" the two nodded quickly, "Good come with me, it will help her spirit to have friends around her." She took a wand out and levitated Ellie. "Come now." she gestured for them to follow her.

(Infirmary)

"Tut tut, you should have brought her sooner, did she show any symptoms prier to the attack?" Madame Pomfrey asked Trelawney.

"Not that I am aware of, if you'll excuse me I must talk to her friends, keeping their spirits up will help her greatly." her voice rang out into the silent room.

The Divination Professor looked between them and spoke again, in a more urgent tone, "Tell me what she said, it could be potentially important to the future of the wizarding world." she spoke with an urgency that caused her voice to rise in pitch.

The boys looked at each other in unspoken agreement. James turned to his new teacher. He was still shaken by Ellie's words, the way she looked at him secured the creeping suspicion that the words of destruction were meant for him. The only other thing he knew of for certain was that this was no joke, his friend had seen something, the future.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and spoke, "She said something about a family being attacked, something worse than death and Chaos coming back and ruling the world."

He didn't mention the fact that he was pretty sure it was directed toward him. James Potter liked attention, but not this type of attention. The kind that would make him appear more like his father. One thing he hated was living in his father's shadow, that's why he was a Chaser, after all.

There was silence as the teacher studied them. Then she spoke, "I see, please stay with Ms. Ward, her spirit is on another plane at the moment and will need you." Then she swept from the room in a flurry of scarves.

"Okay." Ray said and James shrugged. The two boys walked to the bed that wasn't curtained anymore. They sat in chairs next to the bed as Madame Pomfrey bustled around their friend, after a while she left and went to her office. After about thirty minutes of silence, Ellie's eyes fluttered open and stared at the two boys next to her. James nudged Ray who had dozed off.

"Hey how are you feeling?" James asked, worry played out on his face.

"Good, you got some drool right there." she said in a hoarse voice. Ray wiped at his face as Ellie giggled. "So, what did I miss? Why am I in the hospital wing?" she asked, sitting up and wetting her dry lips.

Both boys looked at her in shock, "You mean you don't remember your little break down in class?" Ray asked in utmost shock.

Ellie looked confused and voiced it, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You went all freaky when you looked at my cup." James spoke, looking at her with a furrowed brow and a look of realization came over her face.

"What did I say?" she asked, glaring at the boys, making sure they knew she wasn't kidding around.

"Something about the chosen family. War then death, oh, and Chaos ruling the world." Ray spoke nonchalantly. "Oh, and you looked at James the whole time, nothing important."

She looked to James for confirmation, which she got in the form of a shrug and smirk. "What can I say? I am irresistible." he added slyly. Both of his friends rolled their eyes and Ellie slapped his arm playfully.

"No but seriously, what was that about Elles? We were in the dark the whole time but it seemed like Madame Pomfrey and Professor Trelawney knew what was going on the whole time. So what's really happening?" James asked, looking determinedly at his friend.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, when she opened them and looked at Ray and James, James noticed how old she looked. Something in her sea green eyes looked tired and worn, like she had already lived a lifetime. It surprised James, she was usually so alive. Instead of commenting, he stayed quiet and let her continue.

"They probably knew because this happened a few times. Once in first year, that's when I started seeing Professor Trelawney for weekly seeing classes, but I convinced her to let me start in beginners this year, and twice last year." she glanced between them, nervous.

"So,you're telling us, what exactly? You can predict the future?" Ray asked after a second.

"Yeah..." she said nervously.

"That is … wicked." Ray said with a grin. Ellie let out a sigh of relief and turned to James with a questioning look.

"Hey, it's cool with me, but I do have one question." he said raising his hand in surrender.

"Go ahead," she shrugged, shifting to get more comfortable on the bed.

"What were your other visions of?" he asked.

"Um, one I think was about Hufflepuff wining the house cup in first year, but for the most part I can't remember or they came back to me in dreams if they're important." she shrugged.

"So…what should we do about this newest 'vision'?" he asked.

There was a pause then Ellie spoke again, "Well if what you told me is correct, then we should keep alert for anything like that."

"Yeah and don't tell anyone else, we don't want a panic." Ray pointed out.

James rolled his eyes, "Yep, they'll panic because Harry Potter's son is just like his dad in the danger department." he muttered, annoyed.

"Ugh, stop complaining. Just be happy I even gave you a prophecy." Ellie sniffed, but with a smile, lightening the mood. They talked for a while, mainly about what Ellie had seen and if Gryffindor would win this year, but were eventually kicked out by Madame Pomfrey who deemed Ellie fit enough to go back to class. After that the three friends kept a secret from everyone else, they kept looking for clues but none came for a while, and life went on.

Please review, tell me what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry, my computer crashed with all my files so please forgive how long this took.**_

_**Disclaimer: Psh I own…nothing except Ellie.**_

_**Two years later, Hogwarts, early October, sixth "Ugh, who was in charge of decorating this year?" Roxanne grumbled, trying to hit a mini cupid. The creature dodged and stuck it's little tongue at her. The three girls were in the Three Broomsticks, being harassed by flying babies, in October."I don't know, but they will die a horrible death if I get my hands on them." Ellie growled, trying to ignore the tiny hands playing with her hair. Losing her battle of self control, the teen started slapping at them until they scampered off, leaving her fuming."Oh, but they're so adorable." Lesley sighed, patting one on the head and letting it take a sip of butter beer."Lesley, you do know it's not February yet, right?" a masculine voice spoke from behind the , Ellie turned around and scowled, "You two are such creepers. Sit down," she ordered. Ray smirked, slipping into a chair next to his mopping friend. "What's up with Sir Mopes-a-lot?" the brunette asked, taking another shot of fire whiskey, blinking away the leaned forward conspiratorially, "Just got dumped," he glanced around, "I think it was the first time she**_** dumped **_**him**_**." he whispered with a mock earnest face."Aw, poor baby." Roxanne cooed, as Ellie cackled, and Ray snickered. Lesley smiled, and James….well, he gave them the stink eye. "Seriously James, you're gonna have to realize not everyone is in love with you." his cousin commented."Shut it Roxie, not my fault she swings the other way." the boy muttered, sticking his hand out and taking a sip of Ellie's fire whiskey, flinching at the burn. This caused the girls and Ray to snicker more. "How did you get this?" he asked, changing the subject."Fred snuck me some." Ellie shrugged, taking another sip. "Oooooo, Ellie and Freddy, sitting in a-" Rays song was cut short as three kicks were delivered to his shins. "Hey! That was unnecessary. Synchronized kicking hurts." he whined, holding his leg."Well then don't get into my love life." Ellie snapped back."That goes double for me, it already disturbs me that he's hitting on my best friend." Roxanne added with a shudder."That makes sense, but why did you kick me Lesley?" Ray asked, brow furrowed at the blond."Oh did I? I think the Snargullufs took my mind for a second, these radishes must be going bad." she commented serenely. James snorted, laughing as his friends watched him curiously."I'm sorry, it's just….just…hahaha…Okay I'm over Kayla." he said, sighing and grinning at his friends."You're crazy man." Ray commented, shaking his head, "I believe you'll be looking for number fifteen now, or will you just go to that Playboy Mansion those American's have?" he asked, getting several eye rolls from his female rest of the time spent in Hogsmead was full of laughter and fun. Sadly it would be the last laughter for a while as the group would receive a surprise once they arrived back at Hogwarts. Nope, nothing bad, just…. _"…Hogwarts will be participating in this years Triwizard Tournament, held at Beauxbatons Magical Academy." McGonagall's voice boomed over the group of students sitting in the Great Hall, "All students will be coming, your parents were sent forms over the summer break, most have signed off. Those who are not permitted to attend will stay here, teachers will come to supervise if you are unable to secure a residence to stay at while the rest of the school is gone." she finished, sharp eyes staring around."What about O. W. L s?" someone shouted from the Ravenclaw table, students groaning in annoyance."Fifth year students will take testing at Beauxbatons with their students." the Headmistress supplied, "Any other question will be answered if asked, you are all dismissed." she said, sitting back in her chair at the head table as the hall exploded with excited and Ray grinned at each other, "This is going to be the best year ever." James spoke confidently. Ray nodded his head vigorously. Turning to Ellie, James face fell. She didn't seem surprised, just pleased, "You knew this was going to happen." he stated, well, more like whined."Yep, convinced the Home to let me go before it even arrived in the mail." she said proudly.**

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Roxie shrugged, "Not my responsibility. I thought your parents told you." she said matter-of-factly. She stood up and began walking away from the table, her small group of friends followed suit."Hey, why didn't **_**they**_** tell us?" Ray asked as they followed the flow of the mass of people exiting the room."Who cares?" James asked, "We're going to France! I wonder if the girls are just as gorgeous as Aunt Fluer." he said dreamily, his best friend's eyes glazed over as well. The pair of girls sighed and continued on, not waiting for their male friends to catch up. The boys, sadly, did though, although a bit of drool could be seen on Ray's chin."Hey, can you guys cover for me for a while?" Ellie asked out of the blue, glancing between the group, only missing Lesley. Some one jostled Roxanne into Ellie, the two glared at the back of a seventh year."Uh yeah, why? Going to go suck face with Freddy?" Ray taunted, receiving a punch on the arm for his trouble."No," she said with dignity, "You guys probably don't remember, but we left that swamp thing from George in Prof Goyle's desk. He confiscated it." she added with wide eyes. "He might set it off on accident."James snorted, "He'd deserve it. My Dad said he was a jerk even when they were younger." he commented, although a twinge of nerves started to play in his stomach."Yeah, well do you want to cost Gryffindor more points?" she asked, eyes narrowed, daring for him to agree. The young man's face became anxious, thinking of the trouble they would be in. McGonagall would kill them, then their house, not evil grin spread across Ray's face, the boy piped up quickly, "My dad told me once that the House Cup isn't awarded to anyone during the Triwizard Tournament." A look of realization hit Ellie, a flicker of mischief flashing through her eyes. "Hmmm, what were we talking about again?" she asked 's brow furrowed, "Uh, that swa-" he started but was stopped as Roxanne gave him a look. "Ohhhhhhhh, I get it." he said, comprehension dawning."Might as well leave one last mark before we leave." James commented, entering the common room. Ray and Ellie gave each other high fives, following their friend's lead. Roxanne shook her dark head, sighing in exasperation._Two days laterEllie gazed out the window as the country side of France flew by. They had taken the Hogwarts express the whole way there. Don't ask how they got over the water or the land with no tracks, she had no idea. Turning around, she watched Roxanne and James nap on the beds that lined the sides of the magically enlarged compartment. Now each compartment had at least three beds in them with a bathroom in each section of the train. Of course, the bathrooms were huge as , Roxanne and Ellie had scored a compartment together and the boys had come to visit during the train ride. Right now Lesley was playing a game of exploding snap with Ray, both sitting cross legged on their bed and were laughing at some joke. Ray looked her way, arching a brow, saying "Ah, the zombie awakes, Les."The groggy teenager smirked and threw a pillow at him, which he caught before it could hit Lesley. "And that's why your not a Chaser." commented the recently awoken James. Another pillow flew threw the air, hitting James straight in the face. "Scratch that, how would you like to be a Chaser, my dear Seeker?" he asked with a smirk."Not if my life depended on it, oh Captain." Ellie shot back, "I think were almost there." Ellie added excitedly. "I hope they bring the dragons again, I read your Dad fought one." she commented rolled his green eyes, "I'll never here the end of that story. Now that we're going to the tournament everyone's asking about my Dad." he sighed as the train came to a screeching halt. Lesley fell on the floor with Roxanne who woke up and scrambled onto the bed. Ray held out a hand and hoisted the blond up as she blushed."Well that was pleasant." Ellie commented, gripping the window sill. Standing, James walked to the door and opened it, peaking his dark head out. "Come on guys." he demanded, waving them through the doors and into the crowd moving out of the train. Ellie hopped off after James, freezing in her tracks. A school stood before them, tall and imposing. It had a likeness to Hogwarts but it had a more castle like appearance. As if it was taken from a fairy tale about a princess. The walls were white and the doors a light brown, windows wide, some depicting scenes of magical surrounded it like Hogwarts, with a river running through nearby. It was beautiful. "Duuuude." Ellie heard Ray mutter staring at the building in awe. That's when she noticed the group of students standing outside the magnificent building, Headmistress walked forward and spoke to a woman who was taller than Hagrid. Eventually the tall woman, obviously the headmistress, spoke to them, "Velcome to Beauxbatons, ve are pleased to have you." she said in a thick accent. Gesturing to her students, they flooded forward to greet their guests. Ellie noticed that another group was coming from the river, a ship now docked there."That's Durmstrang," Roxie whispered as the group neared, apparently already associated with the Beauxbaton students. "Hello," a heavily accented voice spoke from behind them. Turning they saw a boy with dark hair and eyes staring at them, he wore a red fur lined uniform. Next to him were a few other boys, similar in appearance. "I am Kurt, this is Van and Durk, it would be our pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms…..?" he trailed off. Looking between the girls, not paying attention to either boy."Ellie," the brunette supplied, offering her hand with a smile, "And that's Lesley and Roxanne." she added as he bent over her delicate fingers to leave a kiss on them. "Nice to meet you." she said as the other boys greeted her and her friends."Now that is how you say hi to a lady, boys." a voice spoke from behind them. Turning, Ellie grinned, maneuvering herself around James to get to her boyfriend. "Hey, gorgeous." Freddy said, snaking a hand around her waist to bring her closer, leaving a light peck on her cheek. You could almost hear the Durmstrang boys' hopes crash and burn as Roxie made a gagging sound.**

**Reviews please**


End file.
